


Safe

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Nightmares, TW: Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: Ignis comforts his S/O after having a nightmare from her past.Based on a request: Hi there! First of all I wanted to say that your stories are wonderful! May I can ask a wish in the form of a request? I'm having a pretty tough time right now (I've experienced domestic violence) Could you write a Reader X Ignis story in which the young woman has experienced domestic violence in her past and speaks to Iggy about it? Something fluffy and comfort? That would be great! Thank you very much
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions of past abuse.

Ignis felt a shift in movement on his bed. Though it had awoken him in the middle of the night, it wasn't enough to disturb him. Right as he closed his eyes, the movements started to become more erratic. He turned to you and noticed you were having a nightmare.

He placed his hands onto your shoulders, "Darling, wake up. It's me, Ignis."

You opened your eyes and started to look at your surroundings until your eyes fell on him. His hands were on your shoulder and looked at you with great concern. You lost your ability to say anything at the moment, so you held onto him with all of your might.

Ignis rubbed your back and whispered into your ear, "It's all right, I'm here. There's nothing to be afraid, you're safe."

His voice eased your worries and you were able to relax under his touch. The two of you stayed like this for a while until he released the embrace and gently wiped the tears off your face. You closed your eyes to feel his warm touch against your face before opening them again to look into his vivid green eyes.

This was not the first time you experienced such a nightmare and each time Ignis had been there to comfort you. You were too afraid to tell him what they were since it was almost all of the same. But Ignis understood and never pressured you to tell him. Instead he would distract you by either telling you stories of his childhood, draw invisible patterns onto your back, or sing you a soft lullaby.

You knew right then and there you were ready to tell him.

"Ignis, I think it's time for us to talk about this."

You told Ignis about your past relationship. How it started and how it took an ugly turn for the worst. How you were turned into a battered shell of your former self. How you stopped embracing the sun's warmth because it displayed the bruises on your body. How you barely got away with the help of your loved ones. And most importantly, how you healed from the pain.

After you finished telling him your story, you waited for him to respond. Instead he embraced you and placed a gentle kiss onto head.

"My darling, I hate that this has happened to you." He placed another kiss onto your hands, "You are truly one of the strongest people I have ever met. I despise the monster who tried to ruin you and your happiness." 

"I wanted to tell you for some time now. But I was afraid," you could feel a lump approaching into your throat, "I was so afraid...you wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore."

Ignis rested his forehead against your own as he stroke your cheek, "Please understand that I love you and I care about you so very much. For as long as I am breathing, I will make sure no one will hurt you ever again."

"Thank you," you felt tears streaming down your face, "Thank you so much."

"I will do so and much more to keep you safe."

And that was when you knew it was more than words of affirmation, it was a promise.


End file.
